This invention relates to new and useful improvements in side view mirrors for vehicles and is particularly concerned with a power adjustable side view mirror that can be controlled from a remote area such as from within the vehicle.
Attempts have heretofore been made to provide power adjusting means for side view mirrors for vehicles but such mirror assemblies do not appear to have been commercially feasible in view of their absence from the market. It is the contention of applicant that market response to previous power adjust mirrors is due to inherent disadvantages in their structures. One such disadvantage is in the high cost of manufacture and in the bulkiness of the mirror. Another disadvantage is that since the mirrors must be adjustable, it is difficult to provide a vibration free adjustable connection with the vehicle. Such vibration results in fast wear of the parts and also makes it difficult for the driver to view to the rear.